Andie's Lost Backpack
Summary Someone makes off with Andie's backpack, but leaves a different one in its place, and she uses the objects in it as clues to try to puzzle out the identity of the thief. Plot One summer day, Andie goes swimming at the local pool. Andie soon becomes bored, as Jamie is eating lunch, and the Tibbles are putting on sunblock. Andie wishes something would happen, and coincidentally, it starts to rain. Everyone leaves in a hurry, and they grab their backpacks. Andie soon realizes her backpack has been misplaced, and she thinks someone stole it. The backpack she has belongs to someone named "OM_BLE". Andie is concerned because all of her important stuff was in her backpack. Her glitter, her Animated Bobby, her animation movies, her nuts, and her Musical Blues tape. Andie asks Surly to look up Omble in the phone book, but Surly says that it's a fake name. Andie thinks it's because Omble doesn't want to reveal his real name, and she calls him sneaky. Andie doesn't think it's Jamie or the Tibbles, as Jamie is nice, and the Tibbles aren't smart enough to pull it off. She decides to look for clues by taking out the contents of the backpack. She finds a clay sculpture of the Eiffel Tower, and thinks it's a unicorn horn, but concludes that unicorns don't steal. She also finds panpipes, and she thinks they're fang hiders. Finally, she finds a snow-globe of the Great Wall of China, and she thinks it's where Omble lives. She also thinks that her Animated Bobby doll will become a plastic hamburger if Omble isn't stopped. Andie also thinks that Omble flies around in a blimp, looking for backpacks to steal. After he steals one, he leaves an ugly backpack in its place. Jamie tells Andie that she needs to find out more about the items in Omble's bag. Andie takes it to Jimmy, and he tells her that the first item is a clay sculpture of the Eiffel Tower. Andie wants to bike to France to catch Omble, but Surly says she can't, so she goes to Bunny, who's been to France. Buster says it is the Eiffel Tower, and when Andie asks about the so-called fang hiders, Buster says he's never seen them in France. They go to Precious, who says they're panpipes, an instrument from the Andes, in South America. She also says that the snow-globe is a souvenir from the Great Wall of China. Andie concludes that Omble's been everywhere. Surly and Andie bike to the pool, because Andie believes that the criminal returns to the scene of the crime. Andie asks the guy who skims the pool if he knows him, which he obviously doesn't. She then spots the Crosswire Blimp, thinking it's Omble's. She sees someone run away, thinking it's Omble. It turns out it's just the Tibbles, who are playing in the mud. Andie then tells Surly that she really wants to meet him, because he sounds like an interesting person. The next day in preschool, the Tibbles show Andie their clay sculpture of the Leaning Tower of Pisa, and they're building the monuments of the world. It is revealed that Tommy has Andie's backpack, and she gives him his backpack. Andie says that "None of this would've happened if you've written your name on it instead of Omble." They learn that some of the letters have rubbed off, and it really said "Tommy Tibble". Tommy then says that his mom got him the snow-globe, and the panpipes are for his folk music lesson. That night, when Andie tells Surly that she can't sleep without her blankie Arthur offers her Stanley but she does not accept it. Pal hands Andie her real backpack, which at first she doesn't recognize because it was clean but she then recognizes it and hugs it warmly. Surly takes Pal and goes to his room to go to bed. When he tries to fall asleep he notices that Stanley isn't there. Andie appears with Stanley which Surly left in her room and she says to Surly I'm sure you don't need him. Surly is mad very angry then chases Andie trying to get Stanley and screams: "BRING THAT BACK, ANDIE! ANDIE'S DAD! ANDIE GIVE IT BACK TO ME! I'M TELLING YOUR DAD, ANDIE! HEY, ANDIE'S DAD! ANDIE WON'T GIVE ME BACK STANLEY!" Characters Major characters *Andie *Tommy Tibble *Omble Minor characters *Surly *Timmy Tibble *Jamie *Andie's Mom *Jade *Jimmy *Animated Bobby *Animated Bobby lookalike *Alan "The Brain" Powers *Buddy *Precious *Andie's Dad *Pal Background characters Mentioned characters *Trixie Tibble *Snowball Trivia Cultural references Errors Gallery References